


Comfort and Joy

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Burps, Emotional Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Issues, Hiccups, Humiliation, Loki Feels, M/M, Public Humiliation, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to Christmas is Coming and Loki's Getting Fat.<br/>Loki's feeling insecure about his recent weight gain and Tom's doing nothing to alleviate his partner's feelings of inadequacy.  That causes Loki to wrest control of their relationship the only way he knows how: eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stuffing fic. If that's not your thing, keep it moving. If it is, enjoy and leave me a comment since I'm a new author to this kink.

"Alright, darling, I'll be home tonight no later than 5:30. Then we can set up for the party since everyone's going to be here by 7," Tom reminded Loki, kissing him as he left for the day. "Love you!"  
Loki smiled contentedly despite the fact that it was four in the morning, feeling that he'd finally regained the confidence he'd lost as a result of his sudden, rapid weight gain. He rolled over onto his back and jiggled his belly which wasn't stuffed for a change. A small victory, he thought. He was an emotional eater and the unhappier he was, the more he'd overeat. While he wasn't thrilled with the extra thirty pounds he'd packed onto his once slender frame over the last ten weeks Tom loved it, making Loki feel more comfortable in his own skin. The god sat up and absently stroked his soft gut as it lay heavily in his lap. He was startled from his reverie by the phone. "Hello?"  
"Darling, it's me. Listen, change of plans for tonight. I'm going to be later than I thought, filming's hit a snag. They didn't get the shots they needed yesterday, so I won't be home until about 7:30, so I've moved the party back to 9, OK?"  
Loki realized it wasn't a question and felt his heart sink. He was being pushed aside by Thomas' work. Again. "Sure. See you then," he said quietly handing up the phone, tears pricking his eyes. Suddenly, he felt famished-and a little vindictive. And very neglected. He padded to the kitchen in his bare feet wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. He went straight to the refrigerator and relieved it of the food meant for the party: the 24 beef wellingtons he had helped Thomas so lovingly prepare; the sweet carrots with onions and fennel drenched in butter; the rich chocolate mint cheesecake; homemade French onion dip with fresh veggies, cheese straws, homemade crackers, cookies, candies, brownies, spiced nuts, beef jerky, and a myriad of other items. He began to eat, absently shoveling food into his mouth. By the time the first pink light of dawn crept in through the kitchen window, Loki had been eating for three hours. He sighed and surveyed the damage. He'd eaten everything but the snacks, his bloated belly pushing painfully against the elastic of his boxers. He leaned back in his chair and burped, pulling the waistband underneath the swell of his engorged stomach. He rubbed his abdomen trying to relieve some of his discomfort to no avail. He moaned softly and wished Thomas had been home. He knew just how to rub Loki's tummy when he was this painfully full to make him feel better. He went to the fridge and pulled out the soda and beer for the party, drinking a six-pack of Coke followed by a six-pack of Guinness. He belched loudly and began hiccuping. He squealed in pain and hugged his gorge, hoping if he remained still the hiccuping would subside. When that didn't work, he worked his fist into the soft flesh at the top of his swollen belly, feeling a bit of give. He ground his fist deeper and burped again, long and loud. He sighed in relief and waited to see if his hiccups would return. They didn't, so he continued eating, finishing off the snacks right around 7 p.m. He'd been eating for about fifteen hours, give or take, and his belly was full to bursting. He'd have spelled his binge away, but didn't have the strength. He slumped over in his chair and laid his head on the table, a sweating, hiccuping, burping mess, desperately rubbing at his belly to get some relief. He'd never felt his stomach this hot, this tight. He could actually feel the outline of the engorged organ through the fat on his gut. "You *hic* fuck-*burp*ing *hic* pig," he hissed hatefully, slapping the crest of his swollen stomach. He squealed in pain, then began rubbing his tender belly in earnest. "Owwww!" he howled to no one, sobbing. "*burp* I'm such a *hic* fucking *burp* worthless cow," he whispered miserably as he heard the key turn in the lock. Thomas was home. He'd rub his belly. He'd make everything better.  
"What the fuck, Loki?!" Tom yelled when he saw the aftermath of Loki's binge littered all over the kitchen. "Did you...?" he began. He stalked over to the table and tried to pull the chair out from under the table, but Loki's swollen belly had him effectively pinned.  
"I feel so bloated!" he wailed, cradling his tender middle.  
"Get dressed," Tom commanded.  
"What?" Loki whimpered feebly.  
"Get. Dressed," Tom hissed in a dangerously low whisper. "I'm calling everyone and we're going out to eat,"  
"But I'm stuffed!" Loki protested, a note of panic in his voice.  
"Then wear something comfortable. You think it's cute to eat all the party food? It's not and I'm dragging you out, bloated belly or not," he said callously.  
Loki heaved himself out of the chair and waddled off to the bedroom to get changed as Tom called the party guests. "Oof!" Loki grunted, trying to button his dress shirt over his distended middle. The buttons were dangerously close to popping and his flesh was clearly visible between the gaps in the shirt, bright pink stretched over his tummy and creamy white elsewhere. He was humiliated, but he knew that was the point Thomas was trying to make. Loki had humiliated him by eating the food he was going to serve his guests and now he was going to humiliate him by parading him around in public like a prized pig. He deserved it, he thought glumly, his insecurities bringing him to a new all-time low. He put a suit jacket on but knew that didn't have a chance in hell of buttoning around his belly either, so he didn't even try. He pulled on his new black jeans, his "fat pants," and was horrified when the fabric had a six inch gap. He sunk to the bed and began to cry. He was trying, he really was, to be a better person for Thomas but no matter hard he tried, he failed. Always. "Tom!" he called. "I can't go, nothing fits," he moaned.  
"Then cast a spell!"  
"I can't, I'm too full!"  
"Well, whose fault is that? Tough shit, Loki, you're going, now get out here before I make you eat a six foot long sub sandwich!"  
Loki slowly got up, dried his eyes , and waddled to join Thomas, hands in the small of his back like a pregnant woman. "My back hurts," he said quietly.  
"Given the size of your gut, I'm surprised it's not broken, now let's go," Tom said sternly.  
Loki slowly followed and painfully lowered himself into the passenger seat. Tom reclined the seat to give the god a bit more comfort, but the safety belt still dug into the soft flesh of his swollen belly. Tom drove to the restaurant, each bump they went over eliciting a burp from Loki, who was clutching his stomach and groaning in agony. "Are we here?" Loki gasped, struggling to sit up once they'd stopped.  
"Yes. And you're going to behave,"  
Loki grunted and waddled in after Tom, taking the first seat he could find and placing both hands on either side of his swollen middle. He began massaging his belly, moaning softly.  
The dinner was catered and everyone served the same thing: cream of potato soup, steak, and cheesecake. "Do I-?" Loki asked Tom quietly.  
"Yes," the mortal hissed, cutting him off.  
Loki nodded dully and numbly began shoving the food into his mouth. He had no idea how it'd make it into his already packed stomach. He didn't care. He felt two of the buttons of his shirt pop off at the crest of his swollen belly and he had to fight back the tears of humiliation and betrayal. He risked a sideways glance at Thomas and felt a gentle hand splay out over his bloated gut. Tom kneaded Loki's stomach expertly, knowing just where to apply pressure to make the god burp.  
"Aren't you afraid I'll embarrass you?" he hissed bitterly.  
"I'm sorry, Lo," Tom whispered, his nose tickling the shell of Loki's ear. "Let's get you home,"  
"Really?" Loki whimpered, relieved.  
"Really," Tom said, standing up and making his goodbyes, giving an excuse that he didn't feel well. He helped Loki up and draped his jacket across his shoulders, wrapping his arm around Loki's expansive waist in an effort to shield his bulging midsection from curious stares. He guided his waddling god back to the car, buckling him in, and driving home as fast as he could, rubbing Loki's belly the entire way.  
"Tom..." Loki began as he was being put to bed.  
"I know," Tom said, unable to look him in the eye as he helped Loki undress. " I'm so sorry, Lo. It was cruel. I knew you felt insecure and I made you go, anyway. I knew how bloated and uncomfortable you were, and I ignored you. I'm a shitty boyfriend,"  
"You can make it up to me," Loki replied, rolling onto his side with a groan, his back to Tom.  
"How?"  
"Rub my belly,"  
"Always. I love you, Loki," he said, softly caressing the steep curve of Loki's still swollen belly as the god began to snore softly.


End file.
